powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Multi-Weapon Wielding
The ability to use multiple weapons simultaneously. Sub-power of Weapon Proficiency. Also Called * Multiple Weapon Proficiency Capabilities The user is capable of wielding multiple different weapons with ease in combat. The weapons in question are normally bladed weaponry and/or firearms, but it can be virtually any melee and/or ranged weapon. Applications * Dagger Proficiency * Enhanced Accuracy * Enhanced Axemanship * Enhanced Chakram Skill * Enhanced Gunmanship * Enhanced Swordsmanship * Scythe Proficiency Associations * Blade Retraction * Claw Retraction * Dual Wielding * Gun Limbs * Prehensility * Weapon Manipulation * Weapon Proficiency Known Users Gallery 090127.png|Ranger (8-Bit Theater) wielding 4 long bows at the same time File:Bayonetta.png|Bayonetta (Bayonetta) wields four handguns at once with ease, two being at her feet. File:Nnoitra_Gilga's_Six_Scythes.png|Nnoitra Gilga (Bleach) possesses six arms upon his Resurrección, Santa Teresa, wielding six scythes. Erza Scarlet 2.png|Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) is such a skilled Swordswoman that she is capable of holding swords with her feet. File:Gilgamesh_XIII-2.png|Gilgamesh (Final Fantasy) has the ability to transform into a larger multi-armed version of himself, with as many as 6 to 8 arms. File:Leela_wielding_three_blasters.png|Turanga Leela (Futurama) wielding three blasters. File:Hibari_vs_Genkishi.PNG|Genkishi (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!) uses four swords at once, holding two in his hands and two with his feet. File:Four_Irregular_Swords.png|Ugetsu Asari and Takeshi Yamamoto (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!) both use one long sword and three short swords, making a total of four swords. File:Xaldin.png|Thanks to his power over wind, Xaldin (Kingdom Hearts) can wield six lances at once. File:Zero Kurohime.jpg|Zero (Kurohime) is known for quick drawing four guns at lightning fast speeds. File:Darkray_and_Death_Angel_Weapons.png|Darkray (Kurohime) wielding his six Death Angels — Sword, Axe, Lance, Mace, Hammer and Dagger — in their weapon forms. File:Spiral_blade-dance.jpg|Rita Wayword/Spiral (Marvel) File:Namanie's_Shichitenbattou.jpg|Namanie Nienami (Medaka Box) uses seven swords, three short swords stabbed in each arm and a normal katana. Killer B Swords Acrobat Fight.gif|With his Acrobat, Killer Bee (Naruto) is a master of seven swords. Jack_Rakan pactio.jpg|Jack Rakan (Negima) multi wielding using his pactio artifact Armiger Milliplex. File:Kurotabou.jpg|Kurotabō (Nurarihyon no Mago) has a vast arsenal of weapons which remain concealed within his sleeves. They can be shot from his sleeves in their entirety. File:Rikuo_and_Kurotabo.PNG|Rikuo Nura (Nurarihyon no Mago) when performing Matoi with Kurotabō gains the ability to fire numerous weapons at his opponents. Santoryu Melee by Zoro.gif|Using three swords in varying styles, Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) invented his own unique style of swordsmanship known as Santoryu/Triple Blade Style... Roronoz zoro super slash.gif|...creating powerful techniques like his Sanzen Sekai/Three Sword Style: Three Thousand Worlds... Zoro with His Three Swords.gif|...Dragon Twister... Ichidai Sanzen.gif|...an enhanced version, Santoryu Ogi: Ichidai Sanzen Daisen Sekai/Three Blade Style Secret Skill: Great Three Thousand Great Thousand Worlds which split and destroyed Pica's giant golem form... Zoro's Kiki Kutoryu Asura Arms (One Piece).gif|...and focuses his incredible willpower to use and create his Kyutoryu/Nine-swords Style: Asura technique. File:Buggy1.png|Buggy (One Piece) wielding eight daggers between his fingers, and two more within his shoes. Hatchan's Six Sword Style (One Piece).gif|Thanks to his octopus fishman physiology, Hatchan (One Piece) can wield six swords. Onigumo's_Spider_Arms.png|Onigumo (One Piece) wielding 8 sabers at once. File:Drunken Hattoryu.png|As a blue-ringed octopus, Hyouzou (One Piece) holds six swords with his tentacles and two in his hands, making a total of eight swords. File:Ikaros_with_eight_Dried_Squid_Spears.png|As a giant squid, Ikaros (One Piece) can hold a total of eight Dried Squid Spears, plus one hidden spear under his helmet. Homura_DC2.png|Homura (Senran Kagura) wields six katana at once. File:Infinite One Sword Style.png|Mifune (Soul Eater) can use numerous swords in battle. Grievous' Style.gif|Developing a personalized unorthodox form of Lightsaber combat, General Grievous (Star Wars)... Grievous' Style 2.gif|...uses his flexable bionic body to perform lightning-fast flurries to overwhelm his enemies... General Grievous, the Jedi Killer.gif|...and goes further with his additional four limbs. King Bradley's Five Blade Style Fullmetal Alchemist.gif|King Bradley/Wraith (Fullmetal Alchemist) wielding up to five swords simultaneously while fighting and overwhelming his older sibling Greed. Origin.jpg|Origin (Tales of Symphonia) the lord of all summon sprits. File:Mataza_Eight_Spears.png|Jushi Mataza Tsumuji (Tenjho Tenge) uses his two hands to control eight mechanical ones, wielding eight spears. File:Myouun_Hirohiko_Kabane.jpg|Myouun Hirohiko Kabane (Tenjho Tenge) can wield the numerous blades that he generated in a telekinetic manner. File:Stalmaster.png|Stalmasters (The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword) wields three swords and an axe with its four arms. File:Ryuhwan_after_Releasing_Mana_Replenish_Limiter_2.png|Ryuhwan (Witch Hunter) in Limit Lift state can control and manipulate a large number of guns, ranging from handguns to sub-machine guns and shotguns. Jack_the_Ripper_H.png|Jack the Ripper (Valkyrie Crusade) wielding multiple knifes. Video Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Intuition Category:Weapon Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Object-based Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Common Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Galleries